Addiction
by I am a Catlover
Summary: Um… Well… Ryou and Bakura have a conversation… if you can call it that… Lime! don’t like? Don’t read! Could be considered as a prequel to Sugar High…


**Summary:**

Um… Well… Ryou and Bakura have a conversation… if you can call it that… LIME don't like? Don't read! Could be considered as a prequel to Sugar High…

**A/N:** Catlover: I can't believe I'm writing this… (_looks around_) Hey where's DC…

Catlover: Oh well… enjoy the fic…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Warning:** Lime! Don't like, don't read! Shoo!

Note: This story is not beta-read! I think I scared my brother away…

NOW ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Ryou sighed as he and his Yami just came home from school. It had been a tiring day he had a lot of homework to do! Luckily for the white haired bishounen they had a free day tomorrow.

A fine day to catch up with work…

But what had been strange today, was Bakura's behaviour…

Every once at the time, Bakura would sneak behind him only to wrap his arms around his waist to snuggle up to him. It wasn't like Bakura to be too affectionate, but this time Bakura only seemed to be in the mood for hugging him and nuzzling his neck…

It was… nice… but at the same time, very embarrassing… everybody at school looked either disgusted (mostly boys), or squealed (mainly fan girls) at the cute but rather disturbing sight… I mean… they weren't even together being a couple… it was strange…

…But even more nice…

Ryou sighed pleasingly as he thought about Bakura's random hugs (of DOOM)… if only his Yami liked him…

But then again… Bakura didn't seem to be gay… and he was usually too busy flirting with the girls at school, that he didn't notice him…

…right?

"Hello! Earth to Ryou!" Ryou was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts when Bakura waved his hands in frond of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry Bakura! I wasn't paying attention… I'm sorry" Ryou stuttered quietly as Bakura stood in frond of him with his muscular arms crossed.

"Whatever" Bakura shrugged as he locked his red-violet eyes onto Ryou's emerald green eyes. "I'm going to take a shower now, okay?"

Ryou nodded dumbly as he saw Bakura walking away… and… was it just his imagination or did Bakura really swing his ass invitingly as he winked and walked of to the bathroom that was upstairs…

Shaking his head Ryou sat on the couth tiredly. This day was just too weird… Since how long was it that he was in love with Bakura…?

Heck! He couldn't even stop thinking about Bakura. He even dreamed of his Yami… and thinking about him while he was in the shower…

…

… _drools_

…

…_Later, after drooling some more… _

…

"Hey! Hikari I was talking to you!"

And once again, Ryou was shaken from his train of thoughts as he heard Bakura's voice behind him…

Bakura sighed. "You weren't paying attention again, did you?"

Ryou blushed and bowed his head in shame. "Um… no…"

"Whatever. Listen, I just came to tell you to do the laundry. We are almost out of towels" Bakura said as he now stood in frond of Ryou…

Ryou looked up to his yami, only to be caught starring at his yami…

Apparently, after his shower, Bakura had not decided to change into different clothes… but had a lose towel wrapped lazily around his waist.

Ryou gulped as he could easily see the droplets on his Yami's naked chest… and normally his Yami would have wrapped his long silvery white hair wrapped in a towel… but now the hair clung limply to his shoulders as it was still very wet…

Blushing feverishly, Ryou gulped again as he felt his pants tighten almost unbearably, as he saw one of the droplets on Bakura's chest move down to where the towel was…

Bakura smirked evilly. "Do you like what you see, my devious little Hikari…?"

Ryou blushed even redder. "I… um… err… um…" He stuttered as he looked at Bakura again. His whole mind was screaming at him to say yes, but he never knew what Bakura's reaction could be…

"Well?" Bakura asked impatiently.

"I… um… Have to do the laundry now! Bye" Ryou yelled quickly as he stood of the couth, and made a dash to the stairs.

Once upstairs, Ryou let out a shaky sigh as he thought about what happened just a minute ago…

…Without noticing the footsteps behind him…

He suddenly yelped as he felt a warm hand grab his wrist and another push him into the wall of the hall close to the bathroom.

"Tsk, tsk Hikari… not so fast… I first want to tell you something…" Bakura whispered huskily into his ear…

Ryou felt his face heat up again, as Bakura spun him around to meet his eyes again. This time Bakura was so close that Ryou could almost feel his Yami's breath on his lips…

"W-what did you want to tell m-me Bakura?" Ryou asked as Bakura had gotten closer to him. No matter if he always acted though against Bakura, the closeness of his Yami always made him a little nervous. Not in a bad way… but he always felt like kissing his Yami.

Every time Bakura came close like this, Ryou felt to urging need to kiss his Yami senseless… but he was sure the Yami would not like that…

Bakura smirked as he nuzzled Ryou's neck again, like he had done earlier that day at school…

Ryou stiffened as he suddenly felt Bakura's hot wet lips kiss his neck as the Yami wrapped his arms around Ryou again… leaving hickies on the pale youth's neck…

"B-Bakura?" Ryou stuttered nervously as Bakura's lips gently moved over to his ears. He let out a tiny gasp as he felt his Yami gently bite on his ear, blowing in it slightly making him shiver with unknown pleasure that he had never felt before.

"Yes Hikari?" Bakura whispered huskily in his ear.

"Um… nothing… never mind…"

Bakura shrugged and kissed him softly, his hand moving under Ryou's shirt to cares the small pink nubs. Ryou moaned into their kiss… This was all so weird for him… first he was only dreaming about Bakura, and now he was actually _kissing_ with him.

Bakura smirked as he heard his hikari's breath quicken. Pushing his tongue into the smaller youth's mouth, he rubbed his thumbs against those perky pink nipples again, earning a moan from Ryou…

"Hmm… Bakura… do that again" The smaller one of the two moaned as Bakura put his hand under his again shirt, caressing the nipples once more…

"Everything for you, my Ryou…" Bakura murmured huskily in Ryou's ear, making the smaller of the two bush and shiver…

Ryou smiled shyly, words like that, coming from his Yami really made him blush… But for some reason he couldn't help it! Bakura was just so charming and just irresistible in every way he could think of…

Bakura had pinned Ryou against the wall again, as he was kissing him passionately while keeping one hand under his T-shirt and the other on Ryou's butt…

Ryou was enjoying every minute of it, and he was sure that his face would be a nice shade of red right now… He had wrapped both of his arms around Bakura's neck, enjoying the kiss as much as his yami did…

Bakura tilted the t-shirt of Ryou's school uniform up so that the Hikari's chest was now bare. Bakura bent down to gently suck the pink nipples, and smirked as he heard Ryou moan again…

When Bakura was done with his nipples, Ryou began to softly kiss Bakura's chest, making Bakura groan softly, as he felt the warm lips of his hikari…

The lips of the smaller youth moved upwards and Ryou was now kissing his yami's neck, while Bakura is rubbing Ryou's butt… both of them were blushing nicely…

"Mmm… Bakura…" Ryou moaned as he kissed Bakura again, feeling his Yami's hands still move over his butt, making slow gently circles…

Ryou gasped as he suddenly felt Bakura's hand move away from his butt to fiddle with the zipper of his jeans. Bakura slowly took them of and his boxers too…

"B-Bakura!" Ryou gasped again as Bakura let his towel slip onto the ground, and pressed his naked body against his…

Bakura let out a groan… "Mmmm… By Ra Ryou… you're body is so fucking warm…"

Encircling his arms around Ryou, Bakura pressed his member against Ryou's, both letting out a loud moans. Ryou whimpered as Bakura rubbed his member against his eagerly, making the fiction between them mind numbing…

"Oh… God… B-Bakura…" Ryou groaned as he wrapped his legs around his Yami, gaining more contact and making more friction…

Both of then started moving faster as the friction between the two members became unbearable. It didn't take long before both of the white haired bishies had their orgasm.

"FUCK Ryou!"

"AH BAKURA!"

Ryou wrapped his arms limply around Bakura's neck again, trying to catch his breath. His Yami was trying to catch his breath again too…

Bakura smiled as he looked at his hikari's flushed face… he looked like an angel right now…

After a while Ryou spoke up again… "You still haven't told me what you wanted to tell" he pointed out is he and Bakura began to sit on the ground.

Bakura smirked secretly as he pulled Ryou into his lap. Suddenly Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes and was shocked. Bakura's red-violet eyes had softened and looked at him with love…

Bakura smiled a _real_ smile. "I love you Ryou"

Ryou gasped. "R-really?"

He felt warm arms encircle him again. "Really…" Bakura breathed in his ear… "Do you love me too Hikari?" He asked suddenly unsure of himself…

Ryou smiled gently. "Of course I do… I always had…" he returned the hug and gently nuzzled Bakura's chest.

They stayed like that for a while…

…until Bakura suddenly tilled Ryou up, and hoisted him over his shoulder, like a bag of potatoes. Ryou drooled slightly as he saw Bakura's ass in frond of him…

"Bakura?" Ryou asked questionably.

Bakura smirked. "Since we are all sticky right now… we should have… nice shower… _together_"

"What! B-Bakura!" Ryou yelped as Bakura walked over to the bathroom, and got inside…

…closing the door behind him…

_Fin_

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Catlover: (_Hides in her bed_) OMG! This story is the closest thing I've written to a Lemon! And it even more lime-ish that Sugar High!

DCatlover: Hello C, I'm sorry I'm late… (_Looks at bed_) what's wrong?

Catlover: (_Points at fic_)

DCatlover: (_Reads it_) HOLY CRISES! (_Faints yet again_) x.x

Catlover: Well, I think I will become a hermit. I wont be leaving this bed until I stopped blushing…

REVIEW

…

…

…

That is… if you want to…

_Come on don't be shy, click the purple button!_

_You know you want to…………_


End file.
